Trust Me
by Welcome Its Me
Summary: "Her black cloud of evil outlined her deathly white skin, giving her an ominous glow. Her red-black eyes bored into me a fear I had never felt before. I- Wait. Oscar!"


**Helloooo! This takes place right after the last episode of Volume 7. This will be my silent plea to RoosterTeeth to make RoseGarden happen in Volume 8, and have it go something like this...**

My pulse pounded in my ears as I gazed at who stood, or rather floated, before me.

Salem.

Outlined by her black cloud of evil, her deadly white skin seemed to radiate ominously. Her sinister smirk and red eyes bored into my soul, drilling in me a fear I have never felt before. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and I scanned the cargo-room of the airship to see everyone else bore a similar expression. Salem turned her head to look down on the city, and her face said it all; she did not care about any of the lives she would destroy, she just wanted them gone. I-

_Wait... Oscar. Oscar's still down there! _

"Jaune, what happened to Oscar?" I asked him gravely, making a feeble attempt to keep my voice steady. He clenched his jaw, his cheek muscles bunching underneath his skin.

"I don't know... One minute he was with us, then the next, he just ran off. We didn't know where he went...I'm sorry, Ruby."

"Well, we have to go find him! Salem is here, and he won't survive down there!"

"Ruby..."

"No! We have to go find him. And my uncle! Does anyone know where Qrow is?" Everyone looked downcast, and my heart doubled in speed. No Osacr, no Qrow, and Salem is approaching. _Great_.

"Fine." I raced to the door, opened it, then leaped. My stomach hurtled to my throat as the feeling of weightlessness hit me. My lungs filled with oxygen, then I let out a long breath before letting my semblance take over. I red haze overcame my vision, and I sped through the air until a hushed voice in the back of my head told me I was close to land. I ceased my semblance, readied Crescent Rose, then fired towards the ground twice to break my fall. My feet gracefully hit the ash covered ground with ease. My eyes drifted over the wasteland that stretched over the horizon. I was on the edge of the city, making all the havoc visible to me. Grimm ripped apart the city, dust fires demolished buildings, and humans and Faunas alike screamed and stampeded through the streets. _How could the general just abandon Atlas like this? _

"Oscar! Oscar!" I doubted I would get a response, but as I dreadfully walked to the city, it couldn't hurt to try. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I hollered again. "Oscar! Oscar! Where are you?"

"R-Ruby?" I heard a faint voice call.

"Oscar? Oscar!" Through the smoke and dust, I could see a faint figure hunched over. I bolted towards it, coughing as smoke burned my throat.

"Ruby!"

"Oscar!" I embraced him, knocking him to the ground as I did so.

"Oof! Ruby, ribs..." Oscar heaved. I squeaked and pushed myself up, clamping down on his hand to help him up as well.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" My hands hovered over him, and my eyes inspected him for any injuries. He had a bloody gash on his left temple, a bruised cheek, and some other minor scrapes, but nothing seemed too serious.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just sore... James.. He uh...shot me. Bruised-or broke- my ribs. Don't know which though. But they hurt pretty bad." I attempted to chuckle, but ended up wincing and doubling over in pain. He had tried to play it off like it was nothing, as he does with everything, but I had known him long enough to see through his lies.

"You're clearly not fine," I stated obviously, putting a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Come on, I can get you to our ship and-"

"How? It doesn't look like they want to land." Oscar pointed to the airship circling above us. I sighed.

"They're too afraid of being put on Salem's radar if they land... But I can carry us there. Speedy semblance, remember?"

Oscar looked skeptical. "Can you even make it that far on your own? Let alone with me? Remember last time you tried that on your own... You almost died."

"Well, yeah, but I'm stronger now! I can do it. Just trust me." He looked at me, green-brown eyes glowing.

"Okay.."

My lips formed a smirk as I nodded in satisfaction.

"Hold on tight!'

"Wait-wha-" His eyes went wide as I pulled him close to me. His arms hung out awkwardly as he tried in vane not to touch me, making me chuckle.

"Just grab onto me!"

"Wh-oh-um... Okay," he relented sheepishly, his cheeks turned into a bright pink as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Tighter," I commanded him. Oscar gulped in an almost comical way while he tightened his hold on me. My com made a click when I pressed down on it.

"Guys! Get ready to open the doors. I've got Oscar, I'm gonna fly us up!"

"R-Ruby!" came Jaune's voice. "Are you sure you can-"

"Yes!" I growled, tired of no one believing me. I turned to a pale, pink faced Oscar. "You ready?"

He nodded wordlessly, and I did too. Taking a deep breath, I took a running start, Oscar's pace matching mine. I reached the edge of the cliff, then jumped. I could hear Oscar gasp in my ear. Red enveloped us and the wind rushed through my hair. I closed my eyes, listening carefuly to the buzz of the airship. I let the buzz direct me, and the sound of the door opening to guide me to the right spot. I stopped my power abruptly as the wind discontinued to flow through my hair, telling me I had entered the airship. I once again landed on my feet with ease, but Oscar wasn't so lucky. Being unused to the momentum my semblance creates, he flew forward, smacking right into the opposite wall.

"Gods, I'm sorry!"

"Heh, don't be," he groaned as he rubbed his neck. "You were the one who got us up here! That was pretty impressive."

Now it was my turn to blush. I never handled flattery very well, and when it was given to me by a guy as cute as-wait. What am I saying? _Ugh, I must be tired. _

"It was nothing. Right now we need to come up with a plan. Does anyone have any ideas?" The room felt grim, and everyone looked disheartened. I think I already knew the answer...

"Look, we can't give up hope. I know defeating Salem seems impossible right now, but so did stopping Torchwick, or Adam, and we did that. Together. We've done the impossible time and time again, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to stop that streak now. We have something that drives us; that's passion. The desire to preserve life, to save this city. To avenge those she's taking from us. Beacon, Pyrrha, my _mother_. We _can_ do this. And we _will_ do this. Now, let's go find Qrow, come up with a plan, and end Salem once and for all."

**Tada! Part 2 coming soon! Lemme know what you think in the comments! And if you have any requests, wether it's for this story or another one you want me to do! **


End file.
